


November 8: first kiss

by 96enox



Series: to a boy i love right now [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/96enox/pseuds/96enox
Summary: "Can I kiss you?"





	November 8: first kiss

_November 8_

Jihoon sits across from her in the school library. She said she couldn’t make it to the studio, because she would definitely fall asleep.

“I have to start on my research paper,” she’d said.

To which Jihoon had responded, “Where are you? I’ll join you.”

Except Jihoon seems unable to concentrate in the silence and grey of the library and the tapping of his pencil on the table is not only grating on her nerves, but likely also the people around her. Gently, she kicks him in the shin as she scrolls through a peer-reviewed paper.

“What?” Jihoon asks. His hands freeze as he looks at her.

She doesn’t even move her eyes away from the paragraph she’s skimming. “You gotta stop, Jihoon. You’re annoying people in here.”

Jihoon looks around. No one seems to be looking in their direction, mostly because everyone else seems to have their headphones in. He leans forward on his elbows, a cheeky look on his face. “Are you sure it’s not _you_ I’m annoying?”

At this, she does look up. With an eyebrow raised and an unimpressed expression on her face, Jihoon sits back like a scolded child. “Sorry,” she sighs. Her hands run through her hair. “This paper is stressing me out. Less than a _month_ until finals start and I’ve hardly looked at this.”

“How long is it supposed to be?”

She shrugs. “My professor’s rubric was shit.” She tips her head, still attempting to read through the paper on the screen. “And sexist.”

Jihoon snorts. “What?”

“’Like a mini skirt, long enough to cover everything and short enough to keep my attention.’”

Jihoon’s jaw drops, his eyes wide. “What kind of explanation is that?”

She runs her hands through her hair again, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. “He’s a great prof, save for telling us what he wants.”

“And the inappropriate comments,” Jihoon adds.

“That’s really the only one.”

Jihoon takes in her stressed out expression. Casually, he stretches his arms forward. He happens to stretch forward so far that he closes the lid of her laptop. To which she responds with a frown.

“Come on. You need a break,” he insists. Jihoon widens his eyes in that way of his when he wants something. It gives him a softer look than usual.

She slouches in her seat, so low so that the base of her head rests against the back of the chair. Her eyes stare up at the ceiling, her legs brushing the sides of Jihoon’s. “I’m going to go crazy.”

“What’s on your mind?”

“Besides stress?”

Jihoon chuckles. “Yes, besides that.”

She scoots back up so that she can see him. Her arms rest on the table, fingers clasped on top of her laptop. “I really want to know what you’re writing about.”

Jihoon flips his notebook closed.

“Your turn,” she says, jutting her chin in his direction. “What’s on your mind?”

Jihoon’s eyes dart across her face, her eyes, her nose, dropping down to her lips and back up to her eyes again. “Can I kiss you?”

She tilts her head in surprise at this. “Is this a rhetorical question?” she asks.

Jihoon shrugs, the tips of his ears turning pink. “I had no segue to do it, but it’s… been on my mind.”

Her gaze goes around their immediate area. Everyone around them is distracted either by their own bubble or their group of friends. She turns back to him. “Okay.”

A shy smile breaks out on his face and she feels her heart melting. Jihoon has his sweet moments, though he’s definitely proven himself to be the type of guy who hates PDA. She isn’t sure what’s spurring on this urge of his, but she’s not going to say no.

When they sit staring at each other for a beat too long, she lifts an eyebrow. “You’re not going to do it now?”

The suggestion wipes the smile right off his face. Jihoon shakes his head furiously. “Not in front of the whole library! Are you _insane_?”

She rolls her eyes, propping her cheek in her hand. “Then why did you ask?”

“To find out if we’re on the same page.”

This elicits a laugh from her. “Okay, fair enough.”

 

When he drops her off at the front of her apartment building a few hours later, Jihoon starts to walk away, but seems to change his mind.

“Jihoon?”

Jihoon turns around and climbs back up the steps, stopping on the steps just below her. Even at this angle, they’re close enough together that she can feel his breath fanning across her skin.

His voice is soft as he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Her eyes flit back and forth between his lips and his eyes, gauging if this question is real or not. When she gives him a small nod, Jihoon leans up to kiss her. His lips are cool from the winter breeze, dry from the air. He tastes like the coffee he’d been drinking for most of the night and his hand on her cheek is gentle.

Her hands find their way to his shoulders and she can feel him relaxing into her touch. As Jihoon gets a bit braver, his hand slides to the nape of her neck to pull her down to him, closing the distance further.

Abruptly, though, Jihoon pulls away. She blinks down at him. His cheeks are pink, his lips plump.

Worried he’d regretted it, she starts to retract her hands. However, Jihoon grabs her hands with both of his.

“Sorry,” he breathes. “I just realized we’re outside.”

“Uh…” It takes her a second to figure out what he means, getting it when a man hurries past on his way home. “Ah.” Her smile is soft and she leans down to peck his forehead. “It’s fine, Jihoon. You don’t have to apologize. I get it.”

Jihoon stares up at her, wide eyed and innocent. “Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” Chuckling, she teases, “If I get kisses like that, I don’t care how often I get them.”

Jihoons face turns bright red so fast; she can’t help but laugh. She gives his hands a squeeze. “You should get home.”

Jihoon nods his head.

“Goodnight, Jihoonie. Get home safe.”


End file.
